Mi hermanito
by rosmarlin
Summary: "Pero por supuesto que no – le contestó con determinación – yo jamás podría odiarte Edward. Eres mi hermanito y yo te quiero mucho. Es mi deber protegerte y me parece que anoche no lo hice muy bien". One-shot. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Ambientado en el mismo universo que "Momentos entre Edward y sus padres", pero no es necesario haber leído esa serie de historias para entender ésta ;). **

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me perteneces, yo me adjudico solo las tramas de mis historia. **

**Mi hermanito. **

Un manto blanco cubría todos los techos de las casas del pueblo de Forks, las calles no se veían de su característico color gris por el asfalto, sino con el color que por lo general se asociaba a la pureza y el frío. Los niños reían y se divertían lanzándose bolas de nieve para atacar a su adversario, creando muñecos de nieve, o los más atrevidos patinaban sobre el hielo que se había congelado o improvisaban trineos sobre los cuales lanzarse. Incluso algunos adultos estaban aprovechando ésta ocasión para rememorar esos años que ya habían pasado, y sentirse aunque fuera por unos momentos, otra vez niños. Había caído una gran tormenta la noche anterior, y por lo que el cielo daba a entender, pronto la historia se repetiría.

Todas éstas escenas eran observadas a través de la ventana de su habitación, por un niño de doce años, aunque él prefería llamarse a sí mismo _pre-adolescente_. Era alto para su edad y tenia una contextura bastante fuerte, de hecho unos días atrás su madre le había asegurado que pronto sería incluso más alto que ella. La piel blanca y pálida (como el resto de su familia), la cual contrastaba de forma asombrosa con sus negros cabellos, ojos color miel, y cada vez que sonreía se le formaban unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Aunque en ese momentos los signos de felicidad y alegría no estaban presentes en él, ya que desde su posición en la ventana de su habitación podía ver a su vecino y mejor amigo Jasper Hale lanzándole una bola de nieve a Rosalie, su hermana gemela y la chica de los sueños de Emmett. Y como Rosalie era una niña de armas tomar, no perdió el tiempo en contraatacar a su hermano como se merecía. A los cinco minutos la puerta principal de su casa se abrió y por ella salió Alice, su hermana menor, que se unió a la batalla mientras los tres reían y se divertían sin él.

Suspiró y se enfurruñó un poco más. Esto no era justo, se estaba perdiendo la diversión que una de las tormentas de nieve más fuertes que Forks había visto en años, trajo consigo después de que el estado de alerta pasara. Y es que el invierno era la estación preferida de Emmett Cullen. Adoraba las guerras de nieve (sobre todo porque siempre ganaba él), lanzarse con el trineo que le había regalado su padre por la colina que estaba detrás de su casa, y cuando se sentía perezoso, hacer ángeles de nieve en el jardín. Pero ahora estaba castigado y no podía hacer nada de eso que él tanto amaba. Y todo por culpa de su hermano Edward.

"_Sabes que no es cierto, la culpa es toda tuya"_, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior, y a pesar de que él sabia que tenia razón, Emmett la ignoró y le resultó más fácil seguir pensando que si ahora estaba en su habitación esperando a que sus padres vinieran a hablar con él, y a decirle cual iba a ser su castigo, era por culpa de su hermanito. Culpar siempre a uno de sus hermanos por un problema suyo le hacía la vida mucho menos complicada.

-¡Jasper eres un tramposo!, ¡Ven aquí! - escuchó que gritaba su hermana, y cuando se asomó otra vez a la ventana, vio como Alice perseguía a Jasper, hasta que le daba alcance y saltaba sobre su espalda, cayendo y rondando los dos en el suelo.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía estar él también abajo jugando con ellos?, ¿Por qué el castigado era él y no Edward?. Después de todo Emmett le había hecho solo un favor contándole la verdad, no era su problema que su hermano fuese un niño tonto que se creía aun esa mentira.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entraron el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme, vistiendo los jerseys navideños, que por tradición llevaban todos los miembros de la familia en estas fechas especiales. Pero a pesar de ser el día de navidad, y de saber que para la cena su casa alojaría amigos y parientes para los festejos, ninguno de los dos se encontraba con ánimos. Después del disgusto de la noche anterior, deseaban solo que ese año terminara antes la navidad. Esme se había pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de consolar a Edward, e intentando convercerle que no era cierto eso que le había dicho su hermano mayor, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras Carlisle desde el umbral de la puerta veía como su hijo menor, su hombrecito, perdía un trozo de inocencia y se alejaba un paso más de su niñez.

Al final no les quedó más remedio que hablar con la verdad.

Cuando Emmett escuchó los pasos de sus padres acercándose, se alejó finalmente de la tortura que suponía estar pegado a su ventana, y se fue a sentar en la cama, dónde sabía que lo estaría esperando su madre. Mientras que Carlisle se sentaría en la silla de su escritorio enfrente de él, cuando uno se había hecho la fama de ser el hijo alborotador, ciertas cosas ya sabias cómo funcionaban.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó con tono severo Esme, ese que solo usaba cuando estaba de verdad molesta o decepcionada por algo. Pero compensó el tono de su voz colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor.

-Porque vienen a hablar de mi castigo – contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Si, ¿Y sabes por qué estás castigado? - siguió su madre.

-Por haber dicho la verdad, el qué sigo sin entender. ¿No nos han enseñado ustedes que hay que ser siempre honestos y decir la verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Emmett … - lo empezó a reprender Esme por hablar de esa forma con ellos, pero fue interrumpida por Carlisle.

-No se trata del hecho de haber dicho o menos la verdad hijo, le hiciste daño a tu hermano.

-¿Qué daño? - preguntó genuinamente confundido – Si más bien le he hecho un favor, mira que creer aun en esas cosas. Le he abierto los ojos.

-Emmett, Edward tiene apenas siete años. ¿Crees que fue justo para él saber la verdad de esa manera?. Tú ahora tienes doce años, si. Ya eres todo un joven adulto. Pero recuerda que creías en lo mismo que él hasta hace un par de años atrás, ¿Recuerdas como te sentiste al encontrar los regalos en nuestro armario y descubrir la verdad, como sufriste? - preguntó Carlisle.

Emmett se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, recordó esa aventura de la búsqueda del tesoro que había improvisado con Jasper, y que sin querer encontró los regalos de navidad en el armario de su madre. Descubriendo finalmente que Santa no era real, fue un gran golpe para él; y a pesar de que ya la había aceptado y ahora pensaba que estaba ya demasiado mayor para creer en ello, efectivamente en su momento la verdad dolió.

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió anoche Edward cuando se lo gritaste a la cara y armaste esa escena? - preguntó en tono dulce su madre.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar y no pudo evitar rememorar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba terriblemente aburrido, todos sus video juegos eran aburridos si no podía competir con nadie. Estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve terrible, por lo que en el pueblo se había dado el estado de alerta y nadie podía salir de su casa. Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que cancelar la cena que habían preparado para familiares y amigos, y ésta noche iban a ser solamente ellos dos y sus tres hijos. _

_Emmett suspiró, si no fuera por la tormenta en éste momento le estaría dando una paliza a Jasper (metafóricamente hablando, obviamente); en cambio los Hales habían ido a comer a casa de la abuela de Jasper y Rosalie, y por culpa de la tormenta su familia se había visto obligada a pasar allí la noche. Miró a su alrededor a ver si encontraba algo que hacer, su padre estaba en su despacho hablando por teléfono, mientras que su madre calentaba la comida y Alice la ayudaba poniendo la mesa, Edward estaba en su piano tocando los villancicos que había estado practicando toda la semana con Esme. _

_Definitivamente no había nada que hacer. Empezó a cambiar de canal, esperando encontrar algo que no fuera un especial navideño con lo que entretenerse, no tuvo esa suerte. Hasta que de repente la música de piano que se escuchaba de fondo se interrumpió, y Edward se levantó del banco para ir hacia la ventana. _

_-Emmett, estoy preocupado – le dijo a su hermano, acercándose a él. _

_-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Emmett sin mucho interés, fijándose en el comercial de un video juego que le gustaría tener. _

_-¿Qué va a pasar si Santa no puede venir por culpa de la tormenta?, o ¿Si tiene un accidente?._

_Eso solo fue suficiente para llamar por completo su atención. Se giró asombrado a contemplar a su hermano, que lo veía con sus grandes y verdes ojos, completamente serios e inocentes. _

_-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? - habló con perplejidad._

_Edward solo se limitó a asentir, él estaba hablando a cien por cien seriamente, y no comprendía esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano. _

_-No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Emmett para sí mismo. _

_¿De verdad éste era el niño al que habían llamado mini genio?, el alumno perfecto, el mismo que hace unas semanas atrás había ayudado a su hermana, tres años mayor que él, a hacer los deberes de matemáticas. ¿Era aun tan ingenuo y tonto que creía que Santa existía?._

_-Santa no va a venir Edward – le dijo con la mejor claridad posible. _

_Lo mejor era decirle la verdad, ¿Qué caso tenia que siguiera creyendo en esas cosas?, tanto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. _

_-¿Por qué no? - preguntó con terror Edward._

_-Porque él no … – pero su explicación fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre. _

_-Porque no puede llegar a tiempo – se apresuró a improvisar Carlisle saliendo de su despacho. Por suerte había logrado escuchar la ultima parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hijos, y a impedir que Emmett dijera la verdad – Seguro que con ésta tormenta tiene que ir con mucho más cuidado y tardará un poco más en llegar. _

_Llegó hasta donde ellos estaban sentados en el sofá y se sentó en medio de los dos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Emmett y revolviendo el cabello de Edward. Mientras le lanzaba una discreta mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor. No había podido impedir que Emmett encontrara esos regalos dos años atrás, o que Alice descubriera que Santa no existía cuando una compañera de clase se lo dijo un día, el año pasado. Pero ahora que tenia la posibilidad, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Edward siga conservando esa ilusión el mayor tiempo posible._

_-¿En serio? - preguntó esperanzado Edward. _

_-Por supuesto que si hijo – le contestó Carlisle. _

_Por su parte Emmett no entendía el comportamiento de su padre ¿Que no era él quien decía que mentir no era nunca una opción?. Porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano en esos momentos. Lo estaba engañando. _

_-A comer mis hombres – anunció su mamá desde la mesa del comedor. La simple idea de comida fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar temporalmente todo el asunto, se levantó junto con su padre y su hermano y fueron a cenar en familia._

_-¿De verdad tienes que ir papá? - Edward hizo un mohín mirando a su padre, pero éste solo se agachó para estar a la misma altura de su hijo y le revolvió una vez más los cabellos._

_-Me temo que sí, Edward. Me necesitan – le contestó con una sonrisa. _

_-Está bien – se acercó y abrazó a su padre, mientras sus dos hijos mayores hacían lo mismo y terminaban teniendo un abrazo de grupo. _

_Esme observaba la escena conmovida, odiaba tener que mentirle a los niños, pero de otra manera no veía como Carlisle podría ir a cambiarse sin que se dieran cuenta, o bueno sobre todo Edward. Porque seguro que Emmett y Alice lo notarían enseguida. Pero Edward era el único de sus hijos que aun creía en Santa, y se merecía él también tener la suerte de conocerlo, porque la última vez que Carlisle había hecho eso con los niños, su pequeño tenia apenas 3 años y dudaba que pudiera recordarlo. _

_-Ten mucho cuidado – le dijo a su marido acercándose para darle un beso, fingiendo toda la preocupación que se esperaba de ella si la situación hubiese sido real. _

_Carlisle asintió y le correspondió, antes de salir de la casa, rodearla y entrar por la puerta de la cocina, para disfrazarse en el cuarto de lavandería. Mientras tanto Esme y sus hijos estaban en la sala, viendo la versión de "Cuento de Navidad" de Disney. _

_-Jo, Jo, Jo, Feliz Navidad – entró Carlisle en la sala con su disfraz de Santa, , adoptando la voz grave de su personaje y llevando sobre sus espaldas una saca con los regalos que habían comprado para los niños, y su regalo para Esme. _

_Edward al escucharlo, dejó de prestar por completo atención a la película, y con el rostro iluminado por la ilusión se giró hacia Santa. _

_-¡Has venido! - exclamó, bajándose del sofá y corriendo a su encuentro – Papá tenia razón, has venido. _

_Tenia que haberlo sabido, su papá nunca se equivocaba y Edward sabia que siempre tenia la razón. Pero con la fuerte tormenta sí hubo un momento en el que de verdad temió que Santa no lo iba a conseguir. _

_-Pero por supuesto que he venido – le aseguró Santa. _

_Los otros tres miembros de su familia se levantaron también y le dieron alcance. Esme tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, ver reaccionar a Edward de esa manera siempre la ponía de buen humor. Y si eso se juntaba a que tenia la oportunidad de admirar lo que su marido estaba dispuesto a hacer siempre por la felicidad de sus hijos, bueno digamos que ya eso podía haberlo considerado como su regalo de navidad y estaría satisfecha. Alice había entendido enseguida que se trataba de su padre, había escuchado antes la conversación que sus padres habían tenido en susurro, mientras ayudaba a su madre con la cena, y no le importaba. Ella ya sabia que Santa no existía y lo que quería era que su padre le entregara sus regalos, ver si le habían comprado lo que había pedido. _

_Por su parte Emmett estaba impresionado. ¿Ese era papá?, sí esos eran sus ojos azules y por mucho que estaba tratando de cambiar su voz, podía distinguir su tono suave y melodioso debajo de la risa de Santa. Claro ahora todo tenia sentido, ya comprendía porque cuando él era niño, en las ocasiones en las que Santa los había visitado, su padre nunca estaba presente. Siempre fue él desde el inicio. _

_-He venido a traeles regalos a estos tres niños guapos y maravillosos – prosiguió Santa – Espero solo que hayan sido unos buenos chicos éste año. Tú y tus hermanos habéis sido buenos, ¿Verdad que sí Edward?._

_Emmett se giró a observar a su hermana, y la mirada de Alice y la suya se cruzaron, ella también lo sabia, lo comprendió. _

_-¿Sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Edward entre asombrado y encantado. _

_-Yo sé el nombre de todos los niños del mundo, Edward. _

_Emmett casi sintió arqueadas, que nadie viniera a decirle que su hermano menor era el niño más listo que había conocido. Mira que creerse todo ese teatrito y encima de todo emocionarse con él. Una vez más volvió a preguntarse si ese era el mismo crío con el lo había comparado su antigua maestra de primaria, que ahora era la de Edward, y le había dicho sin irse con rodeos que debería seguir el ejemplo de su hermano; olvidándose por completo que Emmett era el mayor, y la situación debería ser todo lo contrario. _

_-Vamos a ver – dijo papá/Santa sacando un regalo de su saca – Éste es para la princesa de la casa – le entregó el regalo a Alice y le sonrió. _

_-Muchas gracias Santa – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, casi riéndose al llamar a su padre de esa manera. _

_-De nada – volvió a meter la mano en la saca y ésta vez sacó una pequeña caja de joyería, frunció un poco el ceño, hubiese preferido darle a Esme su regalo por último , pero ya lo había sacado – Éste en cambio es para la reina, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Su marido debe de ser sin duda un hombre muy afortunado. _

_Esme se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, no importa los años que llevara casada con ese hombre, su reacción a sus halagos era siempre la misma. _

_-Muchas gracias, pero me temo que tu regalo lo tengo arriba en mi habitación – habló de manera significativa. _

_Los ojos de Carlisle brillaron ante la expectación de lo que le estaba prometiendo su mujer, y sonrió. _

_-Ya lo buscaré luego, primero quiero entregar los regalos tan especiales que he comprado para todos los miembros de la familia – Sacó otro regalo, y después de leer para quien era se lo entregó a Emmett._

_Éste lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza. _

_-Gracias – murmuró, aun estaba bastante perplejo por todo lo que estaba presenciando. _

_-De nada. Y por ultimo para el chiquitín de la casa – dijo sacando el último regalo que faltaba y entregándose a Edward. _

_Éste lo tomó con toda la emoción que sentía y casi se puso a saltar en su lugar, en esos momentos nadie podía dudar del parentesco que guardaban él y Alice. Pero de repente se detuvo y miró a Santa confundido._

_-¿Santa y para mi papá no has traído regalo? - preguntó. Ya sabia que su papá no estaba, pero alguien tenia que pensar en él, o a lo mejor era que después Santa se lo llevaría al hospital. _

_Santa sonrió con emoción, pero fue su mamá la que contestó. _

_-Claro que si cariño, - le dijo a su hijo menor – solo que el regalo de papá está arriba en nuestra habitación. Lo que pasa es que Santa fue a dejarlo allí antes de bajar a traernos nuestro regalos, ¿Cierto Santa?._

_-Así es – contestó Santa. _

_-Oh, vale. Es una lastima que papá no esté aquí para conocerte – le dijo a Santa – tuvo que ir al hospital porque tenia una emergencia. Estoy seguro de que estaría muy contento si estuviese aquí. _

"_Ya está bueno", pensó Emmett. Esta era toda la estupidez que podía soportar por parte de su hermano, tenia que abrirle los ojos y hacerle entender que se había dejado engañar._

_-Por Dios Edward, es papá – casi le gritó, sin darle el tiempo a los demás de lograr detenerle – Santa no existe, éste es solo papá disfrazado. _

_-¡Emmett Dale Cullen! - le reprendió Esme aterrorizada, ¿Qué había hecho?._

_Pero esas dos frases de Emmett fueron capaces de sembrarle la duda a Edward, que ahora miraba a Santa sorprendido, notando efectivamente que sus ojos sí se parecían mucho a los de su padre. _

_-¿Papá eres tú? - preguntó con una vocecilla temblorosa._

_-Claro que no Edward, no le hagas caso a tu hermano – contestó Carlisle, pero incluso a sus oídos la afirmación sonaba bastante débil. _

_-Entonces dejame jalarte la barba para comprobarlo – pidió, alargado su bracito hacia arriba para poder alcanzarlo. _

_Carlisle y Esme se miraron con temor, aquiello era lo que ellos temían, ¿Ahora de qué forma iban a lograr escabullirse de eso?. Pero no hizo falta, esa era toda la confirmación que Edward necesitaba. _

_-Entonces, ¿Me han mentido?, ¿Santa no existe? - preguntó empezando a derramar lagrimas de sus hermosos ojitos verdes. _

_-No es eso cariño – trató de justificar su madre, pero ya era inútil – Claro que Santa existe. _

_-¡Ya dejen de mentirme! - gritó Edward subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, y fue una suerte que no se cayera en el camino, porque estaba tan privado que tenia la visión completamente nublada. _

_Esme sabia que tenia que seguirlo y tratar de hablar con él, pero antes necesitaba entender por qué Emmett lo había hecho._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó con severidad. _

_¿Era que quiso hacerle una maldad a su hermano?, ¿Estaba tratando de llamar la atención?. Ella intentaba siempre dividir su tiempo equitativamente entre sus tres hijos, pero a veces temía que a sus hijos mayores les molestara el que Edward fuera su niñito. ¿Lo había hecho porque estaba celoso?. _

_-Porque es un tonto al creer aun que Santa existe – explicó sin más, él no entendía por que todo éste escándalo. Simplemente había dicho la verdad, eso es todo. _

_Esme suspiró con resignación. _

_-Quiero que subas a tu habitación, ahora mismo. Estás castigado, tienes permiso para salir solamente al baño, para más nada – le dijo su madre. _

_-Pero … - empezó a protestar, no podían castigarle en navidad, era injusto. _

_-Ya hablaremos de esto mañana por la mañana – le interrumpió Carlisle. Y así sin más subieron los dos hacia la habitación de Edward. _

_Emmett se quedó atónito, ¿Estaban hablando en serio?. Él mejor que nadie sabia, que cuando su madre tenia esa mirada, no estaba jugando, pero aun no se lo podía creer. _

_-Muy bien hecho, genio – le dijo Alice con dureza, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_Él se quedó allí solo otros dos segundos, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Subió a su habitación, para cumplir un castigo que era completamente injusto, y todo por culpa de Edward. _

**Fin Flash Back**

-Emmett, cariño. Te he hecho una pregunta – le dijo Esme al notar que su hijo no le había contestado.

Emmett se quedó dos segundo contemplando lo que tenia que decir. ¿Cuál era la pregunta que le había hecho su madre?. Ah si, que cómo piensa él que debió de sentirse su hermano al descubrir la verdad.

-Muy mal – contestó en un hilo de voz avergonzado.

Poco a poco reconoció en su mente que quizás sí pudo haberse pasado un poco. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su padre, y pensó que si a Edward le había dolido descubrir la verdad tanto como a él, entonces había hecho de verdad algo muy malo. Después de todo Emmett tenia tres años más que él a la época, y aun así le costó aceptar la realidad.

-Soy un hermano mayor terrible, ¿verdad que si? - estaba por echarse a llorar por la culpa.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada, ellos buscaban solamente que Emmett se diera cuenta del error que había cometido, no que se atormentara con él. Después de todo son cosas que pasan, y una vez que se ha pedido disculpa y se ha remediado por nuestros fallos, lo mejor es seguir adelante, el pasado no se puede cambiar. O por lo menos esa era la moraleja que ellos intentaban enseñarle a sus hijos.

-Por su puesto que no cariño – le aseguró Esme, acercándose para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Tenia que aprovechar que Emmett estaba tan ensimismado que no protestaba por ello, su hijo mayor ya le había comunicado que él estaba demasiado grande para esas demostraciones de afecto, que buscara a Edward para eso – Eres un gran hermano mayor, que se preocupa por ellos y los protege. Solo que de vez en cuando se cometen errores, eso es todo.

-Recuerda que nadie es perfecto, hijo – corroboró Carlisle las palabras de su mujer.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Edward. Disculparme – se apresuró a decir Emmett, deseando que sus padres le dijesen de una vez cual iba a ser su castigo, así él podía ir a ver como se encontraba su hermanito.

-Si, así es – le dijo Carlisle.

Ambos padres estaban felices de saber que disculparse era algo que nacía de Emmett, y que no iban a tener que obligarlo.

-Hablemos de tu castigo, así puedes ir a hablar con él. ¿Te parece? - razonó Esme. Emmett solo le asintió, esperando que el encierro en casa no durase tanto ésta vez – Has tenido suerte, el jurado ha sido clemente contigo. También porque es navidad y no sería justo que te perdieras el resto de las fiestas. Lo único que tu padre y yo queríamos era que entendieras que te habías equivocado y le pidieras disculpas a tu hermano por lo que le hiciste, y visto que tú solo te diste cuenta y deseas ir a hablar con él. Vamos a dar por hecho que ya has cumplido tu castigo.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó asombrado. Vaya, nunca se había salido con tan poco después de hacer una de sus travesuras. Puede que se estuviesen ablandando, o a lo mejor como él ya era casi un adulto, ya no veían la necesidad de castigarle como antes.

-Si, de verdad – contestó Carlisle – Pero que no se vuelva a repetir lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si, señor – aseguró su hijo con un asentimiento.

Esme se acercó e intentó darle otro beso a su hijo en la mejilla, pero en ésta ocasión él ya se encontraba más animado, y un momento antes de que sus labios lograran su objetivo, Emmett se apartó y la miró con su mejor cara de advertencia. Sus padres rieron y se levantaron de su asiento, antes de que Emmett pudiera hacer algo, Carlisle revolvió los cabellos de su hijo como hacia cuando era pequeño, y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Esperó otros dos minutos, antes de levantarse él también y salir en dirección de la habitación de Edward. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que llamó un par de veces, pero no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de su hermano para abrirla y entrar sin más, así era él. No importa cuantas veces su madre lo regañara y le dijera que eso era de mala educación. La habitación estaba a oscuras y con las cortinas echadas y Emmett tardó un poco en acostumbrase a la falta de luz, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Edward estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo y tenia la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Emmett en un susurro muy impropio de él.

-Vete Emmy, ahora no quiero hablar contigo – fue la respuesta sofocada que llegó de Edward debajo de la almohada.

Emmett sonrió sin embargo, que su hermano lo llamase "Emmy" era una buena señal. A pesar de la gran inteligencia de Edward, el hecho de que fuese el bebito entre tres hermanos había marcado su comportamiento en determinados momentos; como por ejemplo cuando estaba triste, o enfermo, o cuando simplemente quería que lo consintieran un poco, tenia la tendencia de volver a llamar a sus padres "papi" y "mami", y a sus hermanos "Emmy" y "Ali", el qué era algo que ya no hacia siempre. Si Edward hubiese estado realmente enfadado con su hermano, lo hubiese llamado con su nombre completo, sin importar lo triste que estuviera.

Comprendió que por una vez tendría que ser él el maduro en una conversación.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué hablar. Eso lo haré yo, tú solo escucha – esperó a ver si había alguna respuesta por parte de Edward, pero cuando lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, decidió continuar – Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer, no era mi intención – eso logró capturar la atención de Edward, que se apartó la almohada y se sentó en su cama para mirar a su hermano con sus penetrantes ojos – Soy un tonto y no tenia que haberte dicho esas cosas, espero solo que me perdones.

Edward no contestó enseguida, solo continuaba mirándolo como si lo estudiase. Pero cuando Emmett ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo y estaba por romper el silencio, Edward finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó con una tenue vocecilla, indicativo de que aún se encontraba triste por lo ocurrido.

-Porque soy un tonto, ya te lo dije – Emmett tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, cuando Edward no se molestó en contradecirlo. Sí, algo muy típico de su hermano – No pensé en que podría hacerte daño, y simplemente quise decirte la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿no lo hiciste porque me odias?

Emmett se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿Cómo podía pensar una cosa semejante?. Sí, está bien que la mayoría del tiempo Edward no hacia más que fastidiarlo, atosigarlo, tocando sus cosas y siguiéndolo a todos lados como si fuese un perrito. Pero eso no implicaba que Emmett no adorase a su hermano.

-Pero por supuesto que no – le contestó con determinación – yo jamás podría odiarte Edward. Eres mi hermanito y yo te quiero mucho. Es mi deber protegerte y me parece que anoche no lo hice muy bien. Espero solo que no seas _tú_ el que me odia.

Edward sonrió por primera vez en varias horas.

-Yo jamás podría odiarte Emmett, eres mi hermano mayor – repitió casi las mismas palabras que Emmett había utilizado antes, solo adaptándolas a él.

Emmett le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Ya está todo solucionado entre nosotros? – Edward asintió, y los dos hermanos intercambiaron el saludo con las manos que Emmett le había enseñado cuando tenia cinco años - ¿Te parece si vamos a jugar un poco con la nieve? Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban teniendo una guerra de bolas de nieve la última vez que los vi, y alguien les tiene que enseñar a atacar.

Edward asintió enérgicamente, feliz por la invitación. Por lo general Emmett le decía que él era aun muy pequeño cuando Edward se quería unir a ellos.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos.

Se dio la media vuelta, inidicandole que quería llevarlo sobre sus espaldas. Edward no protestó y se levantó de la cama para saltar sobre la espalda de su hermano, enroscó las piernas al rededor de su cintura y se abrazó a su cuello. Emmett lo ajustó mejor y salió de la habitación. Edward, a pesar de ser alto para su edad, era en realidad bastante ligero.

Estaba contento de haber aclarado todo con Edward, como le había dicho él era su hermanito y era su responsabilidad velar por su seguridad. No solo cuando la gente se metiera con él, pensando que Edward no tendría a nadie que lo respaldara, sino también de las cosas que pudiesen hacerle daño en general. Como las realidades dolorosas.

-¿Oye Emmy? – preguntó Edward cuando se estaban acercando a las escaleras.

-Dime Edward.

-Visto que Santa no existe, ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco el hada de los dientes es real?.

_Oh no, ¿Y ahora qué le podría contestar?_

Fin

**Si, ya sé, no estamos en época de navidad. Pero apenas tuve la idea no me pude resistir. Aunque con el calor que está haciendo en estos días, se podría fingir por unos segundos que estamos en diciembre disfrutando del frío :P**

**Por el momento será una One-shot, pero se me ha ocurrido otra idea para hablar de la relación entre ellos, seguramente la publicaré cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones. **

**Hacedme saber qué os ha parecido. **

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
